


A Month to Remember

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bickering, Character Study, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Jealousy, Living Together, Multi, Overworking, Partner Swapping, Partnership, Post-Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Problems, Secrets, Some Humor, Surveillance, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Theme: Team interactionTeam Building Exercises are activities aimed to improve the individual components of the organization.To strengthen teamwork between the ace team within the Maverick Hunters, Signas has set a particular activity plan for the entire Month.[I wanted this to be a drabble but... That was thrown out of the window. o-o]





	1. Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from here, just choose which pair to bother I guess? (Look at title of chapter. Pairs will be listed.)
> 
> Note. That doesn't mean you won't see the other characters. They're technically in the same area. Of course the pair will encounter other people.
> 
> \ o - o /

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas can see relationship problems with everyone.
> 
> Alia - Acts like a mom to everyone except X and Layer.
> 
> Axl - Prefers hanging out with Zero and X; doesn't trust Pallette that much.
> 
> Layer - Hangs out with Pallette and Layer; definitely has a crush with Zero but too shy to initiate.
> 
> Pallette - Hangs out with Layer and Alia; doesn't seem to like Axl's spontaneous attitude.
> 
> X - Amiable with everyone, but very close with Zero. He's so close with the swordsman that that becomes the problem.
> 
> Zero - In contrast to X, Zero is the most distant of the group who simply follows and listen to whoever. But if X is in the picture, 70% of Zero's attention goes to X.

"Any questions?" Signas ended as he sat among the best Maverick Hunters and their designated Navigators in the field. Six weary months after the Jakob incident and the Commander knew he had to do something when he received the monthly reports. To fix the Hunters' performance, Signas asked several experts on how to improve the result only to land on a peculiar solution: **Role Swapping.**

 

"Eh?" Axl raised an eyebrow, finding the idea strange. Being the first one to raise his voice, the Gunner asked. "Does that mean you're letting her (points at Pallette) take my missions?! No way!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pallette puffed her cheek, standing up from her seat and slamming her hands on to the table. "It's all your fault for being lousy at your job! I bet I can do your job five times better than you!"

"Lousy? It's not my fault the Mavericks love strapping themselves with explosives!" Axl kicked his chair to move farther from the meeting table, glaring at Pallette. "I'm lucky I had the experience or I'd be dead because of you."

"What a drama queen!" Pallette complained and Axl scoffed, muttering under his breath. "Look who's talking."

 

"Both of you. Please calm down." Signas looked at the irked duo before looking at the veterans for support. Signas also took notice of the change in partner dynamics except for some of them... (Un)fortunately.

 

"For a second there..." X sighed, shaking his head at his comrade. "I thought Axl would complain about the supplementary lessons we'll need to take later. Hm? I wonder if the procedures changed?"

"No. Not really. However, after the Jakob incident, the Hunter Manual got a new rendition correct?" Alia replied with her own concern.

"Ninth Edition if I remember right? Don't worry. Both the Hunter and Navi Manual utilize similar concepts. I know you can do it." X hummed before  glancing at his seatmate. "But if do have some problems, you can always ask me."

"S-same for you X." Alia looked away, trying her best to put her lips back down to a neutral expression, even when she felt her core thrum oddly at the subtle compliment.

 

"Hey Z-" Noting the attentive gaze of a certain purple-haired navigator, X changed his plans immediately. "Zero. You should help Layer learn the manual. I can tell she needs your guidance."

"I-I..." Layer bowed her head, partially covering her eyes as she looked down on her lap.

"Layer. Is that true?" Zero inquired as Layer fiddled with her hands. Layer knew sapphire eyes were staring right at her and responded as calmly as she could. "I would be thankful for your support Zero."

"I see." Zero looked back at X and Layer exhaled in relief. X's sneaky smile caused Alia to face palm.

"Oh my Light X! Stop torturing her." Alia hissed as she covered her face. "Let her do it on her own pace, why won't you? They'll get there _eventually_."

" _Alia._ " Layer feintly hits her blonde seatmate's shoulder, blushing lightly at the statement. Alia smirked, nudging back. "It's true, isn't it-? Axl! Stop tugging Pallette's hair! Pallette! Stop slapping Axl!"

 

"Everyone?" Signas addressed to everyone, but it seemed like everyone had their own minds set up on something. Oh. And then there's Zero and X in their own world again.

 

"You think **this** is a wise plan X?" Zero looked back at the blue bomber, his frown already dictating his disapproval. "Especially when Maverick activities have yet to recede?"

"Not really, but this could lighten the mood between us." X reassured his brother-in-arms. Smiling, X poked Zero's crossed arms. "And Signas did mention we're technically allowed to resume our original position if things go in a disarray. Leave the worrying to me. Let's try to have fun."

" _Try_." Zero emphasized and couldn't help but smile when X laughed at his remark.

"Sorry about that. I just know you won't like cooping yourself in an office." X corrected himself. "The usual office space, not _our_ office space."

"How can you deal with all that? I can't even finish the latter half in time with all those Maverick reports bursting in." Zero silently praised the blue Hunter, to which X reminded him. "Isn't that the reason why you moved into my office so I can do your paperwork too? That way, we get the job done faster."

"Right. Does that mean I have to move out because of **this**?" Zero sounded somewhat disappointed at the outcome.

 

"..." Signas wondered if X and Zero needs team building with each other since it seems those two almost always revolve around the other like a magnet.

 

"Wait a nanosecond!" Axl, who finally calmed down, looked at the two reploids in surprise. "How long have you two been living together?!"

"Before you came in." Zero leaned on his chair.

"Only paperwork duties-" X responded at the same time as Zero, turning his head at his best friend. "Z."

"I'm not lying." Zero defended himself and X grew exasperated. Zero even added  _maybe as an act of transparency or blunt honesty._ "Not my fault X dislikes his recharge pod."

"It's because you're always using it!" X argued. Zero rolled his eyes, "closest area to the elevator."

"Can X do my paperwork too?" Axl liked the idea of not having to do reports after every patrol and deactivation of a Maverick very much.

"I demand a change in room assignment!" X raised his arm and finally brought all of them back to Signas.

 

"Thank you X for bringing us back to the topic  _somewhat_." Signas, however, declined the request. "However, I cannot change your room due to the compatibility of each worker."

 

"You and your pranks." Alia highlighted Axl's past deeds before heading to Zero's odd habit. "You and your patrols at night."

"But it was on April's Fools Day." Axl looked away, finding no fault on following human tradition. "Someone had to do it."

"And you used fifty buckets of glitter why?" Layer couldn't shake the memory off her mind. Watching Zero perform his duties with glitters all over his armor and hair was another matter all together.

"It was having a discount." Axl shrugged. "Pretty cheap so I bought some."

''Some?!' Layer wondered how much more items did the gunslinger buy.

 

''And they're ignoring me again.' Signas thought.

 

"You patrol the hallways?" X looked back at Zero. "Why didn't I notice that?"

"You shutdown from overworking your system." Zero frowned, "had to drag you to your pod so you'd recharge faster."

"Why didn''t I notice?" Axl quipped. Zero looked at the brunet.

"You either sleep too early or play music covering the sound of my footsteps." Zero responded back.

"How do you fall asleep?" Alia herself may also be experiencing some trouble resting. 'Maybe Zero drinks something-'

"I visit X and listen to him." Zero watched Alia grow a bit pink, continuing. "He's also the type who sleeps when someone else is asleep in front of him when he's done with work."

"That's not what I meant." Alia can't enter X's office for that! 'That's so unprofessional!'

"You feeling all right? You're heating up." Zero observed.

"Fine I'm perfectly fine." Alia said after she slapped her cheeks with both hands, not persuasive to the other.

 

"Ahem." Signas coughed but no one was minding him.

 

"Didn't you change your passcode recently X?" Pallette knitted her brows.

"Zero can hack." X saw the twin tail navigator's eyes widen. "We can all hack... Not as proficient as an Operator but to a certain degree."

"When does Zero sleep then?" Layer asked in worry and Pallette teased. "Yeah X. When does Zero sleep since it looks like Layer would  _like to help_ ~"

"That isn't what I-" Layer tried to quell the obvious but X was having none of that.

"He's usually free starting 9 PM to 3 AM." X added, "And the break hours as implemented by Signas."

"Rust. Two shippers on the loose." Axl laughed as the two reploids plotted. Layer wished she could take a leave already.

 

"AHEM!" Once more, Signas got their attention. "If that is all, you are all dismissed. **The Team Building Exercise** schedule will be sent via e-mail in the afternoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how this will work.... Example. :)
> 
> Hunter!Alia will encounter Navigators: Axl, Layer, Pallette, X and Zero.
> 
> As well as
> 
> Navi!Alia will encounter Hunter: Axl, Layer, Pallette and Zero.
> 
>  
> 
> (Based on my set up, I will make a lot of one-shots... I'm sorry but I may change the chapter numbers. Most likely, I will end by the twenties...)


	2. [Hunter!Alia x Navi!X] I Trust You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X improves Alia's system but that isn't enough to cover the S-Class missions Signas placed on his name.
> 
> While the Team Building exercise failed (Signas hopes separating the group into pairs would suffice), Alia won't deny the progress she has with X.
> 
> It was too fast that Alia might have crashed.

"X. A-are you sure about this?" Alia looked around as X invited her into his living room before they'd enter the private Team Building session. Truth be told, the recharge pod was close to X's door and thus, closest to the elevator. "I'm pretty sure I don't need any additional improvement in my buster setting."

 

"Of course you need improvement. We can never be too careful. Besides, I trust you." X looked around before sliding his bookshelf to the side, revealing a secret room with a metal table inside. "Also, I've seen how the Variable Weapon System work in your system so I'd like the modify it further."

"You do know we'll need to register the modification later?" Alia followed X into the room, scanning the hidden area containing a number of peculiar equipment. X harrumphed, "No we don't. Registration is only for firearm and added combat abilities. What I'm going to do is improve your harmonization rate with your combat setting since your creators never thought you'd be thrown in a war zone."

"This procedure will take half an hour. I'm going to install a couple of microchips near your vital processing points to improve the facilitation of signals entering and exiting your system. I made the microchips organic so it will disintegrate into a harmless substance that can be deposited through a normal defragmentation cycle once it finishes it's function. I'm rambling again, ain't I?" X scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly smiling to himself.

"No no. Continue." Alia disagreed. "So these microchips will only improve my combat abilities?"

"The chips will allow you to charge all your weapons in a faster pace given your state of mind." X pursed his lips, "but it will also improve reflex skills and analysis. Not as great as Zero's or Axl's system mind you, just better than most."

 

"My OS isn't suitable for most up-to-date combat programs unless..." Alia, sitting on the table, asked with a faint blush. "Did you scan me?"

"I did it only yesterday because I was worried for your safety." X turned his back to bring out two microchips in a case. Alia smiled as she lay on her back, "Custom-made?"

"Did it after the meeting." X looked down at his navigator but soon-to-be-hunter. "Would you like to be awake or asleep during the operation?"

"I'll go in sleep mode to check if there are any errors." Alia closed her eyes, "I'll PM you if I find any issues."

"Please do." X connects a wire into Alia's headpiece.

 

* * *

 

"With skills like that, I'm curious why you never took the medic position when you retired after the sixth Maverick War." Alia remarked as the two walked side by side. X sighed, "I didn't because Zero would immediately reserve me as his personal doctor. He'd also try to persuade me to come back so that wasn't a given."

 

> As scheduled, the two will undergo Team Building Sessions and perform the actions of their counterpart. However, if let's say there are two hunters or two navigators partnered together, they will need to decide on who will take the Hunter and Navigator position and swap roles the next day. In short, the pair will spend two days with the same person before switching to another comrade. Fortunately, Signas placed several breaks for a Group Revelation.

 

"What took you?" Zero asked as soon as X opened the door. X remarked back as Alia came into the room first and sat beside Layer, "Had to make sure I turned off the appliance.  _The usual stuff_."

"Sounds fishy." Axl commented and looked at the coordinator. "Hey! We're all here now. What's the agenda?"

"Please sit beside your partners and we will begin shortly." The man ordered as he fixed his set of blank cards. Sitting beside each other, X made a bet to the former scientist. "I bet this has something to do with guessing."

"Every game that uses cards involve guessing X." Alia smiled back and X challenged, "Who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's cue cards for the speakers."

"..." The man stared at X and looked back to make a call. Zero sighed, "X. This is why you don't get nice things."

"Whaa?" X pouted and Alia bumped his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks." X bumped back, "but in all honesty, It's all my fault."

"X..." Alia laughed as she and X kept bumping each other, smiling at her partner's humility.

"I ship them." Pallette said from the midst, causing Alia to look around  _and find a pillow_ to throw at her snickering female comrade.

"Oh damn. They multiplied." Axl noticed as two other humans entered the room.

"Okay everyone!" The female clapped her hands, wearing a lab gown for some strange reason. "Today, we will be playing the game **Winner/Loser**!"

 

"How long will this take?" Axl looked at the moderators/coordinators. The first human responded back, "10 minutes usually. We can extend if you want-"

"Ok so we're Partner A and you guys are Partner B." X clarified if the Navigators are okay with the idea since they really have to start working.

"I'm fine with the idea." Alia smiled back at X. Pallette and Layer nodded as well, but they wondered if this was really a good idea.

"One by one?" Zero looked at the humans and got his confirmation. "Hm. This might take more than 10 minutes..."

 

"Partner A will start. You will state an experience with Partner B, telling both the good and bad. Partner B will state what we could learn from this. Axl. You start first." The female human seemed eager to start with Axl.

"An experience with Pallette? Er..." Axl looked at Pallette. "Remember the time we had a mission where we had to stop an airplane from falling to the ground even when there are Mavericks on board with the humans? (Pallette frowned.) As much as I'm glad I learned how to drive a plane,  I got confined in the med bay for a whole day 'coz I got a chest wound."

"Weapon or chemical?" Zero inquired and Axl felt his left shoulder, "saber."

"Plasma injuries usually take five hours to recover so it must be a pretty deep injury for you to stay that long." X remarked and Pallette finally formulated an answer. "Maybe next time, you should have listened to my advice and checked the passenger's seats for any hidden mavericks before rushing to the pilot's seat."

"We were about to crash!" Axl justified his actions. Pallette retorted back, "No you weren't! You did it because those humans were pressuring you to take the seat! Why won't you listen to me instead?!"

 

"I'm next." X raised his hand, hoping to stop the quarrel. Facing Alia, X explained. "Do you remember the time when I went to a solo mission with your friend as my navigator?"

"Oh X. I'm so sorry about that." How could Alia forget that incident where X came back with his left arm missing? It's also the reason why Signas had her colleague fired the next day. Zero narrowed his eyes, "Elaborate."

"Nuts Z. It's already in the past. Don't worry about it." X shooed Zero with his right hand, "Back to topic, when I returned to the base with the injury- Zero. Get over it. It wasn't bad. ("I'm not saying anything." Zero rolled his eyes.) I remember we had a make a make-shift med bay since the real one was closed that day-"

"You did a mission during the Holidays?" Zero butted in and X heaved, "Yes Z. It was a _special assignment._ "

"A time period when I'm not in HQ?" Zero mumbled to himself. X suggested, "How about you... Forget about it?"

"Hmm..." Zero did a thinking position, causing X to do an exaggerated sigh.

"We had to make use of a spare arm part from Douglas." Alia gave a weak laugh, "I wonder if he knew something was missing?"

"I don't think he did, but Signas' expression tells otherwise." X hugged his knees together, "The good news here is we learned to clean traces of oil and pathways to avoid bumping our colleagues. Bad news, your friend got fired and you had to read the manual again...."

"Is this the time when Axl dragged me to some football game?" Zero seemed persistent.

"Zero." X squinted at Zero, "It's over already and you will never find the record in any surveillance camera because I-I mean we made sure of that!"

"It's because of this event that I now have an advance med kit in my room, body and workplace. I have also read some tips on how to stop blood loss in case this happens again." Alia smiled and Layer threw a small pillow at her.

"Shouldn't the lesson be 'never work on a Holiday' or 'always have back-up in case of emergencies' Alia?" Layer gave her own input and Alia simply smiled.

"X isn't the type to not work during a Holiday, but I guess the latter should be applicable in this case huh?" Alia has a sweat drop.

 

"Zero's next!" X successfully threw a pillow at Zero, hitting the guy on the arm. Zero looked at X before looking back at Layer.

"..." Zero grimaced, "None."

"None?" X repeated, surprised. Zero nodded, "None _so_ _far_."

"Not sure if that means Zero never failed in a mission or Layer's a good operator." Pallette hoped it was both since then that would be an ideal relationship.

"I think he meant that..." Layer twirled a lock of her hair, confused as well. "We haven't gone to many missions as diverse as yours Pallette."

"What? No way! Zero always goes to the most dangerous of missions." Axl called it BS. "Right X?"

"Yeah..." X slowly looked back at Alia before looking back at Zero. "Unless he... No... He wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Layer watched X shook his head, denying some possibility.

"Zero. How about a small incident like..." X bit his inner cheek, "sparring or hanging out in a meeting or event?"

"You're always there with me on events, meetings and sparring sessions." Zero looked back at X. X frowned, "No I am not."

"Actually, Zero's right." Axl confirmed with a queasy voice. "Isn't that the reason why you two are considered _joined at the hip_?"

"I... I need a life." X sighed and Zero had to reply to his statement. "You have nine lives X."

 

"Can we just move on to Partner B?!" X complained before he finds a valid reason to strangle his friend.

 

* * *

 

"Glad that's over with." X exhaled as he sat on Alia's seat.

 

> After the failed Team Building session, Signas decided with the votes of all the Victims in the room to either abolish it or have it personalized on the pairing.

Installing the mini-microphone, X looked back at his partner. "Ready Alia?"

"Ready." Alia nodded and selected a typical mission of patrolling an abandoned energy plant. It's rumored that there are mavericks utilizing the resources and the mission was sent to MHQ.

"Happy Hunting." X pressed the button and sent the blonde to the entrance.

 

"Wh-." Alia jumped just in time before a Mettool could hit her with a shockwave. Looking at the Point of View of Alia, X looked at the blueprint supplied by the previous owners of the area. " _Charge your buster before entering. There's already a boss at the entrance._ "

"What?!" Alia couldn't help but shout as she swept the area from rogue machines. She was even in the middle of a desert. "How many are there?"

" _Five. Once you enter the area, I can't teleport you out of there since they have an active jammer at the core which is usually placed at the middle floor. But then, there could be two cores with one of them being a back-up._ " X crossed his legs, trying to circumvent the blind spot. " _If you can deactivate the jammer, I can help you hack into the system and relay an up-to-date blueprint with traps set by the enemies as well as their code number._ "

"Is it me or are you always in report mode?" Alia remarked as she entered the zone. Releasing her charge shot, Alia found herself looking up at a dragon reploid.

" _Previous worker of the area. Weakness is most likely ice given the records sent to us._ "

"I don't have an ice attack yet!" Alia confessed as she dodged the reploid's dragon breath. Shooting once more, Alia realized her attack isn't even leaving a mark. "What's the plan?"

" _Look up._ " X brought Alia's attention to the sprinklers. " _Change your buster setting and you're ready to go._ "

"Thanks." Alia hoped the other four mavericks aren't as hard as this one as she had to not only waltz around to activate the sprinkler system, but she also had to literally break it to utilize the liquid into its condensed form.

 

" _Onward and remember. Deactivate the jammer._ "

 

[Alia also realized how her job as an Operator sounded really repetitive as she struggled to finish the mission.]

 

* * *

 

"I...skipped lunch?" Alia only finished one mission and she's already required to take another. X nodded, feeling sad for her as well.

"I'm sorry about that. Signas usually gives me and Zero difficult missions..." X brightened up and offered a bento. "How about you take a break for a couple of minutes? I made a bento for you."

"T-thank you." Alia sat down beside X and pulled out her earphones. Plugging it in her earpiece, Alia opened the bento and picked her chopsticks.

"What music are you hearing right now?" X wondered as he watched the female eat a slice of salmon.

"Ah." Alia blushed, looking back at X. "Just classical. I prefer hearing Beethoven when I'm eating alone."

"That's nice." X continued staring at Alia. "Do you want me to make the report?"

"Yes please." Alia prayed because she has a bad feeling that after the assigned missions, she wouldn't be able to move a limb back to her room.

 

"Signas also said we should stay in the same room." X flinched as Alia started coughing at his statement. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"N-No I w-was just surprised!" Alia hoped she wasn't blushing because that would give herself away entirely. "I-isn't that against protocol?"

"There's a surveillance camera installed in your rooms recently... Well. Zero and my room always have one so we never mind it so much." X tapped his cheek with his index finger. "My room or your room?"

"Y-your room please." Alia really hoped she isn't blushing. (She's definitely blushing since X covered his mouth in amusement.)

 

* * *

 

Three missions later...

 

"I'm dying..." Alia wailed softly as X carried her in his arms. As much as she's glad the mechanics were able to repair her, every part of her body is aching in ghost pain.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." X held her close _and Alia is glad X can't see her face or hear the thrumming sound in her chest with the party going on downstairs_. Entering his password, X brings Alia back to his room and placed her in bed. "You want to use my recharge pod or the bed?"

"What I need right now is a massage." Alia said in the lowest volume possible because a 'massage' is a very suggestive theme for wanting to have sex and Alia is in no condition or capacity to initiate sex. [She wouldn't mind if X initiates though...] In all honesty, Alia wants to relax and make the pain go away.

"I see." While Alia was in deep thought, X already removed his armor to something more comfortable. A white button-up and loose black pants. X returned to Alia's area and sat on the bed. "You want me to help you change your clothes?"

 

"W-what?" Alia nearly had her OS crash at the idea as X loomed partially before her.

"I have spare clothes you can wear unless you prefer resting naked." X tilted his head as he placed his hand down the bed to lean closer. 'She doesn't look well. I hope I can do something to alleviate this.'

"U-uh..." Alia can't stop thinking if this is X's way of initiating the deed or not. "I trust you and your judgment."

"I'm flattered." Emerald eyes darken as X reached forward to gently brush over Alia's neck. "So do you want me to give you a massage or should I give you a bath first?"

 

....

 

"Alia?" X blinked. "Damn it. She crashed!"

"I have to call someone." X stood up and called his best friend. "Zero! I think I broke Alia!"

" _How broken?_ " Zero sounded equally worried as X as the blue bomber walked to and fro. " _X. What did you do?_ "

"I brought her to my bed and asked if she'd like to change clothes, take a bath and have a massage." X bit his lower lip, "What should I do?"

Zero took a deep breath and answered with a serious tone. " _Wait for me all right?_ "

"What about Layer?" X frowned. Zero reassured, " _Don't worry. She's either asleep due to fatigue or pretending to sleep to listen in on our conversation. Nothing to worry about._ "

"Ok but hurry. I don't want to wake up Lifesaver." X looked back at Alia and hung up.

"!" X paused, realizing his mistake. "Oh he wouldn't!"

 

"I brought protec-" Zero entered the room just in time to get hit by a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "What is the meaning of this?" Signas looked at X on top of Zero.
> 
> "S-signas! Help!" Zero held one hand towards the Commander while the other hand clipped itself to X's hands as to delay his imminent demise.
> 
> "You piece of scrap!" X hissed as he kneed Zero's stomach to keep him in place as he tried to strangle the blonde. "You knew I would never-"
> 
> "J-just to be sure." Zero gave a smile as he struggled to gain control. X fussed, "You are the last Android I'd call for Love advice!"
> 
> "..." Seeing the packet of condoms on the floor not far away from the duo, Signas knew he should have ignored the security warning when it said Zero was entering X's area. 'False alarm.'
> 
> Turning around, Signas walked away just in time to hear a thud, followed with the laugh of the two hunters. Signas exhaled, "I should've taken in an intern."


	3. [Hunter!Pallette x Navi!Axl] Just a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl and Pallette are in talking terms now, building trust bit by bit as they tackle some issues at hand.
> 
> Oh and Axl unwittingly joined Pallette's bizarre hobby of match-making people.

"It's not just a game Axl!" Pallette complained as she emerged from the transerver. Keeping her gun in hindsight, the temporary Hunter placed both hands on her hips and frowned. "And you didn't even give me tips on the mission."

"It's an easy mission. All you have to do is kick Maverick butt." Axl shrugged; his eyes focused on his phone. "Trust me. The next one is tougher than that."

"You better not be playing a mobile game again-?" Pallette took one step closer to look at what got Axl's attention, only to see a lay-out of a location followed by moving dots and live security feeds.

"Is that our next mission?" Pallette did not see that coming.

"Yeah. Undercover mission is a piece of cake for Newgens like me, but not you..." Axl's tone gone serious for once. "I've already found a path for you to use but I'm not sure if you can knock the guards out before they reach for the emergency signal?"

"I'll do my best." Pallette readied her gun.

"You better be." Axl looked up, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Show me what you got."

 

As soon as Pallette got transported into her area, X (who was few blocks away from Axl) commented. "I see chemistry between you two."

"X. Stop. Pallette and I are just friends." Axl leaned on his chair, crossing his legs to have his foot rest on his other thigh. Accessing the security cameras in the castle, Axl watched Pallette's progress. 'So far, so good.'

"That's what you always say~" X said in a teasing voice and Axl couldn't control the urge to pick up a nearby item and throw it at his superior.

"Missed me-ack! What the?!" X ducked just in time to avoid it, only to have Zero (who was the next target) reflect it right back at him. "Z! I thought you were on my side?!"

"I'm in no one's side." Zero rectified X's statement, analyzing data sheets in Layer's target list. Axl smirked, returning back to monitoring Pallette. "Pallette. Next time, cover the guy's mouth to minimize noise."

" _Sorry._ " Pallette apologized and quickly went to the next area.

"Humph!" X looked away and held the paperweight thrown at him. Looking at the strange pattern on the black stone, X asked. "Hey Axl. Where did you get this?"

 

"Pallette's stuff." Axl looked at his temporary workplace, noting the various rocks and weird insignia on them. His gaze returned back to the monitor. "It's probably her rock collection."

"Sure." X stood up and walked over towards Axl's area, dropping the stone only to see more of them on the table. "These aren't ordinary rocks, these are rune stones. I wonder what she does with them?"

"Rune stones?" Axl looked up to recognize X before noticing the rocks with the weird symbols on top of the navigator's report sheets. "Aren't these stuff used for protection and prediction or whatnot?"

"Yeah...." X and Axl stared at the workplace. Axl commented, "Cool."

" _What's cool?_ " Pallette asked, feeling left out even when she shouldn't be. Axl waved it off, "Checking your stuff."

"What's this?" X picked a small booklet, flipping through the pages and his eyes widen. "Oh wow. She really has a lot of time in her hands."

" _You better not be touching it then!_ " Pallette warned as she dragged an unconscious body to a corner. " _They're delicate_ _!_ "

"X started it." Axl pointed at the perpetrator, even when he's skimming through a book about matchmaking and then a guide to sabotage. 'I did not expect this.'

 

"Hmm..." X didn't disagree as he read the analysis in each alignment of the planet and- "I don't remember when I was first activated."

"Isn't it April 14?" Zero answered as he typed several coordinates and relayed it his pseudo-hunter.

"No. That's the day Dr. Cain activated me. I mean when Dr. Light activated me." X frowned at the thought.

" _Why? Does X want a reading?_ " Pallette inquired and Axl raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure he wants one. Hey X! Why do you want one anyways?"

"It's fun." X smiled back, returning back to memory lane. "I remember meeting a Tarot card reader five years ago and he was able to learn my habits, future events and personal... information. Yup. It's not like I asked about Love or anything."

" _Oh~! Okay! We'll do it after the mission._ " Pallette cheered as she held onto the safe. Axl does a slow clapping noise for her success, "Good job."

" _I told you I could do it._ " Pallette stuck her tongue out from the camera. Axl snickered, "Who said I doubted you? Now get out of there already."

"Uh...about that?" X frowned, looking depressed. "I don't think our schedules would match considering Alia's behind schedule..."

" _..._ " Pallette didn't comment for a while, but when she did, it was slightly less cheery. Running down the staircase, Pallette's expression was partially covered. " _No problemo. We can do it when you're free._ "

"Yeah... We will." X agreed and walked back to his station. Axl looked back at the stuff and decided to take the risk, hoping he isn't going to regret it.

 

"Well I want a reading." Axl muttered as he delete the evidence before anyone finds out. 'Thank god she took out the surveillance guard first.'

" _W-what?! But you don't believe in those stuff!_ " Pallette fussed and Axl wondered why she's so adamant not to do his reading. She was fine reading X and that guy has high standards.

"Who told you that? Anyways, I wanna know more about myself." Axl shrugged and is it him or is Pallette avoiding the surveillance cameras?

" _Fine._ " Pallette agreed as she took a breather behind the staircase, waiting for the guard to pass through. " _Don't judge me okay?_ "

"Nah. To be honest, this looks pretty cool." Axl rested his elbow onto the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "You blushing?"

" _No! Why should I be?_ " Pallette denied and Axl rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

 

* * *

 

"A **scavenger hunt**." Zero repeated as the team, once more, came together for yet another **Team Building Exercise**. "Only within the premise of HQ?"

 

"Oh hi Axl. Pallette. What took you so long?" X looked over towards Axl and Pallette who arrived late this time.

"Some readings. That's all." Axl had his arms crossed above his head, whistling as X scrutinized the gunslinger further.

"It better be about Layer and Zero!" X pointed at his comrade and Alia whacked him.

"X!" Alia disapproved of X's proclamation. Pallette giggled, asking the blue bomber. "You can join the club if you want?"

"Oh? Who are the members?" Entwining his hands with his hunter, X held onto Alia's hands who struggled to push his head to the side.

"Axl's one of them!" Pallette cheered and Axl nearly tripped from surprise. Axl placed his hands down, looking at Pallette. "I didn't agree on anything!"

"But you're okay with the potential pairings." Pallette crossed her arms and Axl huffed.

"...Yeah." Axl looked away, "But that doesn't mean I want to join a Shipping club!"

 

"Shipping club?" Layer inquired, walking towards their area as Zero talked with the coordinators.

"N-nothing~" Pallette smiled as she waved her hands quickly. "So how was your day Layer?"

"X. You better not be thinking of joining them." Alia frowned and X gave a sheepish smile.

"I will do anything to make my friends happy Alia." X paused, realizing his hands are still entwined with Alia and lets go. "O-ops."

"I'm okay with that pairing too." Axl remarked as both X and Alia looked away from each other while blushing.

"But only reploids who want to be single can join." Pallette explained, "so you can prioritize creating situations to put the in-denial couple in the same room!"

"Pallette... Please don't tell me you have more than two members." Layer has a sweat drop.

Pallette looked at the purple-haired navigator and answered, "That's a secret."

"If it will make everyone happy, I will join the single invincible army!" X declared as he came out from his stupor. "Invite me please!"

"Oh Light..." Alia face palmed as Axl laughed at the android's insistence.

"Hmm...." Pallette hummed, tapping her finger onto her lip before accepting the male. "Ok!"

"Yes!" X cheered and Layer looked at X and Alia with a confused face.

"Don't ask." Alia raised her hand.

 

"What did X join this time?" Zero, who finished interrogating the humans, went behind X to ask.

"Ack! Z! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" X yelped as he turned around to look at the crimson reploid.

"You don't have a heart." Zero rolled his eyes, staring back at Axl. "So what is it?"

"Nothing that interests you, that's for sure." Axl replied, well-aware how skilled the swordsman avoids romantic events and sexual tension. 'Maybe I should help them...'

"..." Zero looked at X who looked back at him.

"I solemnly swear the club will not involve any of my social experiments." X raised his hand as if making an oath, "Nor will it involve radical movements that will destabilize the activities in HQ."

"..." Zero narrowed his eyes.

"It's a club, not a syndicate Z. We won't do anything bad...." X looked away and Zero rested his elbow on X's shoulder. X continued, "Don't worry. This won't keep you in the dark."

 

"X. Your relationship with Zero is weird." Axl had to say it because the interaction between the two seem... borderline telepathic. X frowned, turning his attention towards Axl. "Weird how?"

"Good thinking Axl. This is our chance!" Pallette whispered behind Axl's ear. Axl ignored her, continuing. "Just think about it X. You're the only one who usually does the talking when you're with Zero."

"..." X blinked. Pallette tugged Axl's shoulder from behind. "You blew it!"

"What do you want me to say?" Axl hissed back and Pallette answered. "Tell him it's his fault Zero isn't talking a lot."

"Pft. Zero's more of an action type of guy..." But that made Axl realize a contradiction. 'Wait a sec. Z is always chatty when he's talking with X.'

 

"Are you saying my relationship with Zero is ruining his status with women?!" X gasped and Zero suppressed his laughter to comfort his friend. "I doubt it's like that."

"Actually, X is right." Alia eyed Layer. "You two have been hanging around each other so much, that you aren't giving Zero space."

"Zero's single because of you!" Axl exclaimed and X covered his mouth.

"I thought Zero's single because of the girl in the Repliforce incident?" Pallette clarified as she whispered behind Axl's ear, already done her homework towards her OTP. Axl shushed her, whispering. "Don't tell him that. We need to make X guilty enough for the guy to ask for our advice. 'Sides, Alia's in with the plan."

"Too bad she likes X." Pallette and her shipping habits. Well, if he can tolerate X's hobby of matchmaking then Axl will surely get used to this.

"Axl. Don't trick X." Zero warned but the coordinators came forward with the list. Zero returned to the main activity at hand, gazing at a depressed X. "We'll go with our operators and hunt for the items. The limitation is at the gate of HQ and the activity should end around 1800 hours."

"I didn't mean to keep Zero single... I only wanted him to be happy." X muttered, still moping as Alia patted X's shoulder.

"You didn't know any better." Alia comforted and Axl had a bad feeling this wouldn't end well.

 

...

 

"Whoever made this is a pervert." Axl looked at the undergarment of his 'hunter.'

"Agreed!" Pallette blushed, peeved the coordinators would do such a thing. "I'll make the report after this."

"Oh and hold onto this won't you?" Axl tossed his guns at her. "The list says you should hold that. Don't lose it."

"I won't." Pallette glossed over the weapon, eyes scanning the specs. "This can still be improved if you gather more-"

"Later." Axl reminded her, dashing to the cafeteria. "We gotta finish this first and win the prize!"

"Oh~ What's the prize?" Pallette trailed behind him.

"Zero said something about an all-you-can-eat buffet." Axl added, "and you can bring a plus one."

"W-what? Who would you bring then?" Pallette's eyes widened and Axl looked over his shoulder.

"You. Who else should I bring?" Axl turned back and continued running, unaware he's confusing Pallette whether he's into her or not.

 

* * *

 

 

"What?!" Reaching their last destination, Axl saw Zero and Layer cooling off and immediately ordered. "That's not fair! I demand a rerun!"

"Don't be... a sore loser Axl. It's just a game." Pallette panted, resting her hands on her knees as she crouched low.

"With free food." Axl squinted at Zero's direction. "He must've used his looks and got the items immediately!"

"We opted to split up and obtain the items." Zero explained and Axl gawked.

"B-but. I thought that wasn't part of the plan... Damn you! You're right." Axl read the list and indeed, there was no stating if the duo needs to stay right by each other's side.

"Ha... Ha..." X opened the door and allowed Alia to walk first. X, carrying a number of weapons and boxes placed the 'listed items' on the floor. X the proceeded to flop on the tallest box, closing his eyes. "I am tired."

"Did the coordinators do this on purpose?" Alia looked towards Axl and Zero's items. All of them were comparatively small and only one or two are huge items. On the other hand... Alia and X had to carry boxes _containing supplies_ , armor and weapons.

 

"Maybe they thought X would use his upgrades?" Axl shrugged and Zero went towards X and poked the hunter's head.

"You okay?" Zero inquired, concerned as X didn't even exert the energy to rest his legs to the floor.

"Hm..." X looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine thank you."

"I still think we should do a rerun." Axl glared at Zero.

"No. This is fine. We all had fun." Pallette nudged Axl's arm, watching the humans talk among themselves.

 

"Congratulations. Zero and Layer for winning. Now who would like to avail the reservation to the five-star buffet?" The stout man looked towards the two winners. Layer looked towards Zero's direction, biting her lower lip. Zero looked back at her, gaining eye contact.

"Does Layer eat a lot?" Axl asked Pallette. Pallette whispered back, "She likes spicy food."

"Not sweet?" Axl wondered. Pallette shook her head, "No. More on sweet and spicy, spicy or savory food. What about Zero?"

"Uh..." Axl took a step back and whispered down the fatigued hunter. "What does Zero like?"

 

"You can have it if you want." Zero offered and Layer looked down.

"Well..." Layer took a deep breath, "Is it fine if you accompany me to the buffet?"

"..." Zero stared at the female, furrowing his brows at Layer's expression.

 

"Dunno. He's okay with everything." X mumbled, "but he doesn't like sweets so much nor does he like sour stuff."

"X.. I thought you were a Zero expert?" Axl frowned. X rebutted, "Zero is not a field of study. He's a living person who doesn't even strive to live a little."

"K.." Axl went back to Pallette, "Sorry P. Zero isn't a choosy guy."

"That's... expected." Pallette held onto her chin. "But I still think X knows more than he lets on."

"Cut him some slack." Axl watched Alia walk towards them before he observed the 'love' duo converse to themselves.

 

"Are you sure?" Zero turned his head a little, watching Layer fiddle with her hands.

"Affirmative. It's because of our team effort that we were able to win." Layer bowed her head slightly.

 

"Did I hear right?" Alia smiled at both of them, commenting. "Did Axl actually give Pallette a nickname?"

"Her name was too long and there wasn't any navigator named P so it's fine." Axl justified his answer and Pallette nodded.

"Yeah Ali~ Friends do that." Pallette pouted, "But I'm so sorry you won't be able to give X a unique nickname."

"W-what are you talking about?" Alia stuttered in surprise.

 

"Sure. I'll go with you." Zero looked back at the coordinators, "the reservation is two hours from now. Where is it?"

"The Cafeteria. The whole room will be reserved for the two of you." The female scientist from the last Game was back, holding her clipboard and smiling oddly.

"Do you want me to change?" Zero looked at Layer who bowed her head lower.

"Any attire would suffice." Layer ended, "Don't trouble yourself."

"See you then." Zero nodded, walking away but not before petting X's head. "Hang in there X."

"Hmm..." X didn't even bother lifting his head.

 

"Yeah..." Pallette said, after the skit ended. "You'll have to use those stereotypical names like Honey or Dear or whatever title which can describe X when you're together."

"You are getting the wrong idea. X and I are in a professional relationship. There is nothing more to that." Alia finalized but Axl wanted to know why she wouldn't look at them as she said those words. Pallette grinned impishly, "Oh really now~?"

"Yes!" Alia argued back.

 

'Women.' Axl thought, paying attention to Layer's subtle fist pump, before looking back at the two 'hunters' bickering. 'I'll never understand them, can I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "At least one problem is solved." Signas relaxed on his chair, watching Pallette and Axl playing video games together.
> 
> "Ha! In your face!" Axl cheered and raised the controller in the air. "Told you so!"  
> "No way!" Pallette gripped her controller, glaring back at the winner. "One more run!"  
> "Sure. You'll accept defeat eventually." Axl shrugged and Pallette bonked Axl's head. "Ack!"  
> "Don't be so smug! I'll win eventually." Pallette warned.
> 
> "Hmm..." Signas caressed his chin, realizing something. "They actually look good together."


	4. [Hunter!Layer x Navi!Zero] Don't be afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero navigates Layer and isn't very capable of giving comfort.
> 
> Layer understands and only hopes to return the favor any way she can.

“ _Anything of interest?_ ” Zero inquired as Layer stared at the mangled corpse of the victims.

“The crime scene…” Layer grimaced, feeling nauseous. “Whoever did this has killer intent.”

“ _Really?_ ” If Layer didn't know any better, she thought the crimson reploid sounded indifference.

'But that can't be right.’ Layer circumvented the grossly scene, searching for the authority in charge. 'Unless he's seen these scenes all too well.’

 

“ _If you can't handle this, let me know so we can withdraw._ ” Zero noted and Layer removed her hand covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Layer mentioned, hoping the male could hear her. Zero asked, “ _Why?_ ”

“For not being strong enough to handle such sights…” Layer believed this is the reason why Zero does this sort of missions without her knowledge.

"..." Zero remained silent until after Layer finished talking with the forensics and police officer. Walking down the spiraling stairway, Layer followed the brave police officer as a support in case the suspect is a reploid.

 

“ _Your reaction is normal._ ” Zero's words startled her as they entered the cellar where the Maverick is rumored to reside. “ _So you don't have to apologize._ ”

"But... Never mind." Layer whispered, looking through the dark. Looking around, Layer spotted a number of secret doors around the area. "Zero. What if the perpetrator ambushes us?"

" _Refrain from using your weapon until you are able to identify the attacker.._ _._ " Zero responded, " _Remember. Maverick Hunters are not allowed to inflict mortal wounds towards human, even if said-human is a threat to society. Accidental injury during a scuffle is not a valid excuse in the court system._ "

"That's not fair." Layer increased her auditory sensitivity, half-listening to her cohort discussing about the criminal's history.

 

" _What do you expect from a government who still utilize Asimov's Three Laws for Robotics in the creation of Reploid-specific laws?_ " Zero drawled, " _Activate your infrared sensors. I'm detecting a heat signature there, most likely a young adult human male._ "

"What if the suspect managed to obtain a hostage?" Layer asked after she relayed the information towards the policeman. Watching the police load his gun, Layer held onto her saber's hilt on her side.

" _Follow his orders while you find an opening to disengage the enemy._ " Zero didn't even have a sound of tension in his voice, completely calm and Layer hoped she did not mistaken Zero tranquility to that of apathy. " _I also suggest you go first before the human officer. You, being more resilient to gun wounds. Hold your saber out and prepare for any incoming projectiles._ "

"Understood." Layer walked forward, pulling her saber out and made sure she had her company under her sights.

 

" _And Layer?_ " Zero added, not realizing Layer flushed on his words of comfort. " _Don't be afraid. I'm here to guide you no matter what circumstance you encounter._ "

 

* * *

 

 

"Today's Team Building Exercise is called **The Paper Tower~**!" The quirky female coordinator cheered as the stout male took down imaginary notes as the hunters and navigators sat together.

 

"How was your mission Layer?" Alia asked, observing Layer being too sullen than usual. Pallette frowned, nudging Layer's leg. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Something happen Z?" Axl asked as the crimson reploid leaned on X's back. X, who is ignoring everyone around him, continued reading the next mission Alia has to do later.

"Layer caught the serial killer but then she watched a victim die in her arms as they reached the hospital." Zero muttered under his breath, resting his head on X's shoulder.

 

"?!" Alia looked towards Layer and proceeded to give her friend a hug. "It's not your fault Layer."

"If only we had found her sooner..." Layer covered her face with both hands, guilty of her partial victory. Pallette also approached her fellow navigators' side and gave Layer a hug as well. "Sh.. It's okay. At least you stopped the guy's killing spree."

"Shit Zero. That's your usual missions?" Axl looked unsettled at that fact. "Or does X have those missions too?"

 

"X..." Pretending he couldn't see the expressions of his peers, Zero murmured towards the indifferent blue hunter. "What's gotten you occupied?"

"Alia has to enter a Maverick den." X rested his head onto Zero's helmet, making helmets click upon impact. "I don't know if she can handle it."

"Want Layer to come with her? She's done for today's mission set." Zero twisted his body so he could wrapped his arms around X.

 

"Excuse me!" The female scientist shouted, "Please go to your partners and grab your material. The objective is to construct the tallest structure in five minutes!"

 

"Oy! What the hell Zero?! Shouldn't you be hugging Layer?!" Axl looked at the ancient reploids entering their private zone again. "And X? Why are you tolerating him?!"

"Uhm Axl?" Layer intruded, biting her lower lip. "You don't have to say that. Zero already... comforted me."

"Let me guess..." Alia heaved, "He gave you a quick hug and told you all alternate circumstances you could have done * Alia glared at Zero* wouldn't have saved the victim."

"It made sense." Layer still had her head bowed. Pallette's jaw dropped, "That isn't comforting at all!"

"..." Axl stared at Layer, "I think you're behind schedule in defragmentation or maybe you should visit Lifesaver?"

"No Axl." Pallette corrected, "This... is the power of love!"

"Oh Light not this again." Axl face palmed.

"Both of you. Can you not start with this again?" Alia rubs Layer's shoulder, still hugging the female. "There there."

 

"I don't think Signas wanted that to happen." X hummed, scrolling down his tablet and completely uncaring of his position with his best friend. "But I would like that. You'll help me with navigation or will you accompany them into the lair?"

"Hmm..." Zero pressed his lower face towards X's neck, looking to the side and reading the rumored mavericks in the location. "I'll come with them."

"Ok. Sent." X sent an e-mail towards Signas' address. Placing his phone to the side, X finally noticed Alia and Pallette hugging Layer. "Hey Zero. Did something happen?"

 

"We found the serial killer when he's in the middle of torturing a thirteen year-old female." Zero replied and buried his face on X's neck.

"..." X remained silent for the first few seconds and X looked towards Zero. "This is Layer's...?"

"Fifth and last mission for today." Zero felt X stir from his spot.

"She needs a hug." X concluded and Zero lets go for the blue reploid to walk towards Layer's side and give her a hug.

 

"Three minutes left!" The female scientist sighed and all the reploids turned towards the humans. Axl asked, "Do you not see we're having a moment here?"

"But we have a schedule." The female scientist pressed and the Maverick Hunter group exhaled simultaneously.

 

"Let's just get this over with." Zero walked forward to receive a single sheet of blue paper. "That's it?"

"Unfortunately, that is all they'll give us Z." X lets go to also grab a piece of red paper. Alia walked to go beside X and asked, "Aren't you going to ask Zero for his paper?"

"No. I like the color red." X looked back at Alia. "It's my favorite color."

"And Zero's favorite color is blue." Axl said, watching Pallette grab the pastel color of yellow. Pallette looked towards Axl, "What's your favorite color?"

"Meh. Black's fine." Axl answered as he searched the ideal method to winning this game. "What's the prize this time?"

 

"A free trip to a spa treatment with your chosen partner."

 

"W-what?!" Alia stuttered much to Layer's surprise.

"Is something wrong Alia?" Layer hugged herself as she watched her fellow navigator flush about.

"N-nothing. I was just surprised." Alia's actions are highly suspicious.

"Axl..." Zero eyed the blue hunter. " We have to let X win."

 

"Why?" Axl also gazed at X who refused to have eye contact with anyone. X is also blushing in embarrassment.

"Just do it." Zero grinned as he ducked X's punch.

"Jerk!" X shouted and Zero dodged X's uppercut.

"Sure pal." Axl laughed as the two glared at each other accompanied with matching sparks.

 

"You're fine with that right Layer?" Zero looked over his shoulder towards Layer.

"I'm okay with the plan." Layer smiled back, even if Alia's pinching her right cheek in annoyance.

"Guys!" Alia yelled, "What happened to sportsmanship?!"

"I ship them-owowow!" Pallette squealed in glee until Alia used her other hand to pinch the navigator's cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

"Zero. Please tell me what's the matter?" Layer asked as Zero refused to rest on his bed nor his recharge pod. This was the second day and she wanted to know the reason for Zero's refusal to rest.

"I don't feel the need to sleep yet." Sitting on a chair, Zero had a book in his hands and was in the middle of reading. "Do you want the lights turned off?"

"That's not what I'm talking about..." Layer shifted in Zero's bed, glancing at the blonde. "It's just... I believe you need rest for tomorrow's agenda."

"..." Zero's frown deepened. Layer asked, "I worry for you as your navigator."

 

"I have... moments" Zero spoke more to himself than to Layer. "where I enact certain actions... while unconscious."

"?" Layer tried to decipher what that meant and concluded, "You have night terrors? Wasn't that fixed by Lifesaver?"

"It comes back from time to time." Zero said with a casual tone, flipping a page. "Go to sleep. It's nothing of your concern-?"

 

"No. As your partn-" Layer refrained herself from continuing that word, blushing as she was able to sit up and hold Zero's hands. "..navigator, I would like to help you on this Zero."

"...What do you propose then?" Zero's question caught her off-guard. Sapphire eyes looking back at emerald, Zero limited the number of options. "And it better not be a medication."

"I will watch you sleep." Layer hoped that doesn't sound bad because she needs to see the period and actions that would signal her that Zero is having a nightmare.

 

"Are you sure about this?" Zero looked at her, warily. "I tend to act without awareness at times. I could hurt you."

'Oh. Oh no... Poor Zero. He's worried he'll hurt me.' Layer thought and nodded, "Don't worry. I have a friend with a similar disposition to yours but to a milder degree. I know the procedures for your case. If it still doesn't work. We can do alternating naps."

"..." Zero sighed closing his eyes in resignation. Layer smiled, "Don't be afraid. Please trust me."

 

"I trust you." Zero confessed, one eye opening to look at the navigator. "Will you be this touchy when I'm in bed?"

"Wh-wha?!" Layer lets go, moving away from the light as to hide her prominent blush. "I didn't mean it!"

"Heh. It's fine." Zero lets the issue go, placing the book down on the table side and walked towards the bed. "Let's hope this works."

"It will work." Layer let Zero slid in the covers and watched the blonde remove his helmet.

"Night then..." Zero clicked the button behind the lights, looking back at attentive eyes. "Don't stay too long."

 

"Good night." Layer watched Zero close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "What happened this time?" Signas looked at the screen showing Zero's room. Seeing a disgruntled X and a sleepy Alia enter the room, the blue hunter walked towards a locked door as Alia bandaged Layer's arm and checked her dented neck.
> 
> "I should have warned Layer regarding Zero's nightmare bouts in advance. How long will Lifesaver make a remedy for that?" Signas wondered as the door slowly opened. X entered the room where Zero's presumed to be and the door closed immediately. "I hope this doesn't affect the relationship between the two."
> 
> "You fool. Of course this will destabilize their relationship." With his arms propped onto the table, Signas rested his forehead on his hands and was growing exasperate. "What to do now?"
> 
> "Right. I have a camera in that room. Let me see what's going on in there." Signas activated the camera. In the room, Signas saw Zero lean on X's lap as the blue hunter hummed a soft tune. Combing the blond's hair, X closed his eyes and may possibly be asleep as he took care of his best friend.
> 
> "I remember X doing that to me when I was newly activated. Very maternal of him..." Signas observed Zero facing X's body, one arm half wrapped around X and body partially curled into a fetal position. "Layer should get some tips from the android."


	5. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team noticed a problem and suggested a solution.
> 
> Signas is fixing the schedule.

"Now that you have experienced the first two days of the month, I hope you understand the reason for the Team Building Exercise." Signas watched his team sitting around him... "What happened to you three?"

 

"Zzzzz" Axl snoozed as he rested his head on Zero's shoulder, eyes half-closed and at the edge of his seat.

"We never thought navigator work could be so tedious." Zero confessed, staring back at his superior. "We'll need to get used to it first."

"Commander." Alia raised her hand, sitting beside Pallette and Layer who are observing the Hunter trio camp on the other side. "Based on what we've learned in the past two days, each Hunter has a different priority and skill set so can you please assign missions to our expertise?"

"Alia's right. There are missions that require bureaucratic process." Layer looked at Zero before looking back. "While there are missions requiring intensive research of the geographical location and residential background."

"In short, we can't do all the missions" Pallette shrugged, "unless we're given authority or bring back-up."

 

"Understandable." Signas closed his eyes. "What are your insights, hunters?"

 

"X. X...Wake up." Zero nuzzled X's neck, holding him in his lap.

"?" X blinked, yawning a bit before turning his head towards Zero. Zero smiled, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Z?" X said in a tentative voice, confused why Signas and the others are staring at him oddly. Sitting on Zero's lap, X moved his hands to feel his waist only to find Zero's arms wrapped around him. X looked back up, staring into his mentor's eyes.

"Can you?" X pleaded, realizing he slept in a meeting and felt bad about it. Zero understood his friend's woes and gave X the details.

 

"Oldest childhood friends of the Reploid Race." Pallette remarked, watching X nod and make an awed expression as Zero's smile widen. "And is it just me or is X always this innocent?"

"You mean has Zero always been this affectionate with X?" Alia said while scrutinizing X and Zero conversation.

"Alia. Are you envious?" Layer smiled inwardly and Alia pushed Layer slightly away from her.

"No way." Alia rolled her eyes. "My question is just as important as Pallette's question. There's nothing wrong in asking."

"You are jealous~!" Pallette teased and Alia knocked Pallette off her seat. [Sad how Palette kept laughing at her denial.]

 

"The operators are not wrong to say this arrangement caused a delay in several administrative performance." X adjusted his sitting position, tilting a bit so they can also see Zero. "Though I understand Signas' intention regarding the Team Building Exercise, I suggest we resume our original position in alternative days to accomplish our missions as timely as possible." 

"(Yawn) Wazgoing on?" Axl raised his head from Zero's shoulder, rubbing his eyes.

"We're trying to solve the impending problem of mission delay without jeopardizing Signas' Team building plan." X explained and Axl squinted at his mentors.

"Why are you on Zero's lap?" Axl asked the big question. Both X and Zero looked at each other.

"I think I remember asking Zero to fetch me before I fell asleep..." X responded, but sounded very doubtful of his answer.

"You did. You weren't able to fall asleep yesterday, did you?" Zero refused to let go, acting everything's completely normal.

"I lost track of time. Sorry if I made you worry." X apologized and Zero gave a light squeeze. "As long as you don't overdo it."

"Right..." Axl had to say it before he forgets, "Thanks for doing my paperwork X. I owe you one."

"Don't tell me you stayed up just to do the rookie's paperwork?" Zero frowned and X gave a weak laugh. Axl, on the other hand, argued back. "Who you calling rookie?"

 

"..." Openly telling the Commander of the Maverick Hunters that they're pushing their work on one hunter. Signas knows he should penalize them... 'However, I can't deny how organized the reports are. Damn Dr. Light for making an efficient workaholic!'

 

"I could do your paperwork Zero." Layer offered but Zero shook his head.

"Our report has a different template from yours Layer." Zero explained, "but thank you for the offer."

"Why did you make X your paperwork slave?" Alia disapproved the two hunter's set-up. "Have you two no shame?"

"I didn't think X would take my joke seriously." Axl said in defense.

"Alia. It's fine. I did this out of my own volition." X soothed the furious female, touched on her worry. It wasn't obvious since the blue bomber still sounds sleepy. "You don't have to get angry for my sake. It's all right."

"Don't let them use you X." Alia tried to persuade the reploid. "Or you'll never get enough rest."

"X also has trouble sleeping, constantly thinking of the past and present issues." Zero rested his chin on X's head, eyes half-closed in boredom. "X was so tense, he started doing my paperwork after the fourth maverick war to occupy his mind from reality."

"You both need to see a doctor or better yet, a psychiatrist." Pallette theorized the duo's issue lies in psychological issues. X shook his head, "We've tried... It wasn't that... Helpful."

"It can't be that bad." Layer knew some psychiatrists and they were wonderful people who wouldn't stop to help their clients.

"...You don't want to know." X looked away, biting tongue.

"Signas. Is it possible to adjust the arrangement?" Zero refused to talk about the incident as well, hugging X tighter as he talked with Signas.

 

"Let me see if it's plausible." Signas looked over his list.

 

"Do you think X will die from overwork someday?" Pallette idly wondered, tapping her cheek in contemplation. [Once again, they're slowly deviating off topic.]

"Nah.... Wait. Maybe he can?" Axl paused and pulled his device to accumulate traditional retirement plans humans do. "Maybe we should start planning for that. Ya know? For X's sake?"

"Thanks Axl. I knew you had my best interests." X leaned closer to Axl's side and Alia swore she saw X's eyes glowed for a second. "Oh! I want that."

"Hmm?" Zero looked over as well and gave a disapproving look. "X. You don't need to go into any retirement homes when you have us to go to."

"Pft. I doubt Z would let X retire though. Over his dead body." Axl closed a tab. Pallette pouted, "Stop right there! Retirement could mean a lot of things like retiring from his hunter job! (Zero stared at Pallette) Then X can become a scientist to help the research sector find the cure with Alia. Therefore, it's reasonable that X stays with Alia when he retires!"

"Why does that sound wrong for some reason?" Layer said to herself, "Oh yes. Shouldn't the usual setting be having the man buy the place and the woman reside the area and handle the setting?"

"We're reploids. We don't need to follow the stereotype." Pallette waved it off.

 

"Well I own the Cain residence now..." X covered his mouth with one hand, "But also Zero. Is it all right with you if your roommate is Zero, Alia?"

"I'm not so sure... (Alia scanned Zero from head to foot) You can stay with me if you want X." Alia offered and Zero asked, "Do you have problem with my presence? Alia."

"To a certain degree. Zero." Alia and Zero both stared at each other.

"Is it wrong to worry for my _best friend_?" Zero emphasized and Alia smiled _sweetly_. "Oh heaven's no! I just wish you knew what we call _personal boundaries_ and give X space to do whatever he pleases."

"How queer of you to say that, knowing well enough about X's reputation and importance in society."

"Uh..." Axl scrunched his nose. In Axl's opinion, Zero might as well say 'X doesn't need any more friends' and leave the room with X to boot. [Unfortunately, X is dense or too sleepy to realize the tension.]

"?" X looked at his two colleagues and booped Zero's cheek. "No fighting over whatever involves my being and existence."

 

"That moment..." Layer licked her lips before continuing. "When someone older than you acts like a child and you just want to protect him from this cruel world?"

"And same man child can pawn Mavericks ten times his size." Axl agreed.

"Man child." Pallette giggled at the thought.

 

"Yes. The proposed arrangement can be integrated with my plans. I will send you the changes in the morning." Signas confirmed to his audience, ignoring the tension in the room. "Now that that's settled. You may return to your stations for further notice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alia and Zero wants X to be happy, but they have their own method for its fruition.
> 
> X... doesn't really mind.
> 
> Pallette is going through her matchmaking notes, Axl's chilling and Layer's doing her own thing. Yep. The usual.


	6. [Hunter!X & Navi!Layer] I don't think it's wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layer finds X comforting in his own strange way... Like a funny colleague.  
> X never had any problems with anyone so there shouldn't be any issue on this pair...
> 
> Until you realize X might be at the verge of breaking down with the responsibility piling on his shoulder. [The transition of X into becoming a political figure --> MMZ reference.]

"Good morning Layer." X greeted, pouring hot water in his cup. Looking up, X raised his mug of chocolate and smiled. "I made breakfast."

"...Thank you." Layer looked around, slightly confused on her surrounding.

"Let me recap what happened yesterday. You three went out and Pallette requested for back-up. Apparently, Pallette has high tolerance to alcohol." X chuckled, sitting back down and eating his toasted bread with jam. "And yes, we're partners for today and tomorrow. Any more questions?"

"Did I do anything embarrassing?" Layer prayed she didn't but X continued to smile at her.

"Well... You did hug Zero for the entire ride~" X teased and Layer covered her face with a pillow. "Don't worry. Zero's used to it. He's my wing-man when I go out with friends."

*Ding!

"I see..." Layer stood up from X's bed, walking towards the changing room and closing the door.

*Ding!

"We'll leave after ten minutes." X called out after sipping his dark chocolate drink, receiving two text messages from Zero.

 

**Zero: Hey X. You awake?**

**Zero: You better be awake or I'm activating the blow horn.**

 

 **Morning to you too, Z.** X texted back and placed his phone beside his plate of toast. Picking his assignments on the other side, X read it listlessly. "Delivery, investigation, security-"

*Ding!

"What is it this time?" X looked back at his phone.

 

**Zero: When was I activated?**

 

 **Not sure, only the dead knows.** X texted back,  **Why?**

**Zero: Pallette wants to read my fortune.** (Before X could type back)  **Why didn't you tell me you and Axl had a group session? Now I feel left out.**

 

 **Sorry. You were busy taking care Layer.**  X smiled as he remembered teasing Axl with his potential lover in the future.  **How about trying other methods like let's say... predicting the future and whatnot?**

 

**Zero: Future huh?**

**Zero: If you're setting me up for something**

**Zero: You are going to regret this X.**

 

 **So scary~** X returned back to his toast, watching Layer sit opposite to his area. "I hope you read the missions we'll do today."

"I have..." Layer looked at X's phone. "Are you texting with Zero?"

*Ding!

"Yes. You want his number?" X offered, but found the idea rash. "No. I believe you should be the one who asks his number? That way, you two can trade phone numbers."

*Ding!

"X... Why do you make things sound very uncomfortable?" Layer picked her toast, chewing it daintily.

"I don't think it's wrong. If you need Zero's help then it's logical to have his number. You're his partner." X raised his cup and finished its contents.

*Ding!

X glanced as his phone.

 

**Zero: I'm serious. You're going to regret defying me.**

**Zero: Pallette said I already met my soulmate.**

**Zero: Shit. You never told me soulmate and lover are different concepts?**

 

 **You never asked. So is your soulmate hot or cold?** X typed and Layer remarked, "I've never seen Zero so relaxed with anyone but you. He's always so tense."

*Ding!

"History of dead comrades go way back." X browsed his message list, about to message Alia but Zero once again interrupted his thoughts.

 

**Zero: Hot and I might have smacked Pallette too hard.**

 

 **Did you give her the ointment?** X typed back and returned to his articulation of his message with Alia.

 

**X: Good morning Alia.**

**Alia: Hello X.**

*Ding!

**X: Is Axl giving you a hard time?**

**Alia: No but your silence drives me crazy.**

 

 **What?** X frowned and Layer covered her mouth.

*Ding!

"That isn't her." Layer commented, noticing Zero's message is piling up.

 

**Alia: I still have your jacket in my room.**

**X: Axl.**

**Alia: Aw. You got me.**

*Ding!

**X: Where is Alia?**

**Alia: Taking a bath. You influenced her, didn't you?**

*Ding!

 

 **What's so wrong with taking a bath?** X didn't find anything wrong with his habits.  **It calms me down when my system's overheating.**

 

*Ding!

**Alia: But I'm serious about the jacket thing. It's still here. The one with the white stripes on the side?**

**X: I... Forgot about that.**

**X: Oh well. She can keep it if she wants. I have spares.**

*Ding!

**Alia: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

"X. Zero's poking you now." Layer warned and X groaned to check Zero's messages.

 

**Zero: I did. Thanks for the prototype. She's pouting though. Do I slap that hard?**

**Zero: We're heading to the area. See you there?**

**Zero: Or do you want me to pick you up?**

**Zero: Unless you're in the bathroom**

**Zero: or you're flirting with Alia or whoever you fancy.**

**Zero: Tell me if it's Layer so I'll give you two space.**

 

 **Zero. It's only been five minutes.** X typed back,  **Who taught you how to speculate so intensively?**

 

**Zero: You.**

 

*Ding!

"..." X and Layer stared at the message. X headed back to Alia's message.

 

**Alia: I'm sorry for whatever Axl typed earlier.**

**X: It's fine. You two ready for today's mission?**

*Ding!

**Alia: Yes. See you there.**

 

"Z..." X breathed out as Zero continued to text him. "Shouldn't he be slaying mavericks already?!"

"Zero can multi-task." Layer offered her opinion and X scratched his head like crazy.

"Ah fine!" X checked Zero's message.

 

**Zero: Five missions to go. Wanna eat later? My treat.**

 

"..." X and Layer stared at the message for at least a minute.

*Slurp* Layer took a sip of X's brewed coffee. X covered his eyes, breathing out through his mouth. Layer changed the topic. "Let's start your missions, shall we?"

"Agreed." Both stood up, already exhausted from simply reading text messages.

 

*Ding!

* * *

 

"When they said Mine field, did they really mean we're walking into a  **Mine field**?" Axl asked Alia. Alia shook her head, "No. Surely they wouldn't create an entire field into a hazardous field."

"Good luck Zero." Layer bid and X frowned.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't you be saying that to me? I'm technically your soon-to-be-blinded partner in this event." X crossed his arms.

"But the prize is... undesirable." Layer curled a strand of her hair unconsciously, watching X tilt his head.

 

"What's so wrong with the beach?" X paused, "Does that mean you don't have a swimming suit yet? I'm sure Zero can buy it for you."

"There you go again, making me your lackey." Zero hits X's shoulder lightly.

"You know Layer best Z." X huffed, emerald eyes scanning Zero's expression. Embarrassment and unsure. X grinned, "But you're right, I suppose Layer will need to accompany you when you're picking her suit. Just to make sure the outfit suits her."

 

"I don't think X is wrong b-but..." Layer's eyes are covered by her bangs, but how she fiddled with her hands made her anxiety too obvious for the group. "Wouldn't the prize be for the pair who won and not the chosen partner?"

"That's easy. I'll just inject myself with a malware and ask Zero to go on my stead." X stretched his arms.

"X. You have the best countermeasure system in the Reploid race. How will you get sick?" Axl, who's looking at his blindfold, wondered.

"Resistance doesn't ultimately equate to immunity." X pointed out. "They're different. Way different especially when we're talking about computer programs. All I have to do is lower my firewalls and-"

"This better not be the ILOVEYOU scrap." Zero squinted at his peer. X stopped from his tracks, looking back at Zero.

"That's too old. I planned to make my own Trojan Horse-ack!" X smiled and Alia hits X's head. "What was that for?"

 

"What is wrong with you? If you really want an excuse then we can inject a dead virus DNA in you until the test results are out. We submit the document and you're scot-free." Alia enumerated her grand plan.

"!" Zero's eyes widen in shock, never expecting this response from the usual professional operator. Pallette gasped. "Alia! I didn't know you're okay with X's plan?!"

"I'm merely suggesting a safer alternative." Alia shrunk away from the attention.

"I knew I could count on you Alia. Zero Layer will prevail-?" X had a spark in his eyes as he clenched his fist. Layer placed the blindfold huge enough to cover X's face before he spoke any further. X looked at Layer; voice muffled but still comprehensible. "What did you do that?"

 

"Now that I think about it.." Axl also wore his blindfold, but wanted to say something before the doors open. "Can Zero swim?"

"Don't you dare." Zero threatened as X covered his mouth. Axl poked some more, "Coz I rarely see him remove his armor and-"

[X couldn't hold it back much longer.]

 

"Good day everyone-!" The male coordinator announced as the door opened, only to get interrupted with the outburst of laughter from the legendary blue hunter who's also getting smacked senselessly by a blindfolded crimson hunter. X is still laughing hysterically, but Layer and Pallette are covering their faces in shame.

 

The coordinators then proceeded to face palm as Axl went ahead and got pushed all the way back when he stepped on a trap.

"This will be a long day." Alia sighed, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

 

 "I'm back." Layer announced, opening the door to check on X. There was X, on the bed, not even bothering to look at her with the swimsuit Zero bought her.  _At least Alia was there to ease the atmosphere._

"Welcome home." X mumbled, surrounded with papers and books while resting on his stomach. "How's the trip?"

"Zero knows how to swim." Layer confirmed. X simply smiled, "Of course he knows already. He doesn't want last time to happen."

"What happened last time?" Layer wondered, walking towards the changing room to wear X's preferred sleeping attire: Pajamas.

 

"Dr. Cain requested the entire MHQ to relax. He chose the beach." X closed his eyes, smiling at melancholy. "There were so many reploids who didn't know how to swim so those who were never designed to swim opted to play Volleyball while the ones theoretically capable were forced to learn how to swim."

"So who was the trainer?" Layer sat on the bed, few inches away from sitting on X's side.

"I was one of the trainers. I never removed my armor since it's made with light material." X hummed, "But so many hunters had to remove their armor and so many refused my order. What I did then, to prove my point, is let them download the procedure and teach them how to swim in the shallow waters before letting them off to the ocean."

 

"You cruel man." Layer remembered Zero staring at the ocean with hesitation.

"You can't blame me! They flailed like whales, making so many tidal waves for surfing." X's tone turned softer, "so they began circumventing the rules, their boosters in their armor became makeshifts jet packs. Zero was one of the few who never had those functions."

"It's not his fault." Layer defended her true partner.

"He vowed never to go near any large body of water ever again." X rolled to the side, bumping Layer's back. X twisted his head to gain eye contact, a mischievous smile formed in his face. "Until now. Thank you."

 

"I hope the authorities don't notice your deception or you'll get reprimanded." Layer messed with X's head.

"It'll be fine." X said, eyes closed from staring at his work for too long. "As long as everyone's happy, I'll be fine."

"X..." Layer lets go, watching X with concern.

"Now that you're here." X stretched his arms, yawning. "Let's sleep~ Let me set this aside."

"I'll help you. Don't strain yourself, all right? We're here for you." Layer told the hunter, picking some paper pile and placing it on the table nearby. "Once we find the cure to the Maverick virus, we can think about starting a family or even pursuing recreational hobbies. It'll be fun."

 

"..." X sat up, recalling his previous meeting with the Council. His hands clenched tightly on his lap.

"The cure...." X said; his voice devoid of any emotion swirling in his head. "I haven't thought of that."

"You should. It'll lift your spirit." Layer didn't notice X's tone nor the way his smile towards her looked strained. Layer herself was contented at the moment _and X can't bear to tell the bad news_. "That's why we have to do our best."

"Yeah." X stood up, turning away as he held his books. Lying for his own sake, X cheered. "I can't wait."

 

* * *

 

[12 AM]

 

' _I can't tell anyone about this. I have to do something before it's too late._ ' X thought, sitting on the bed as Layer slept on the other side. He can't sleep, not when there was so much going on his mind.

*Ding!

X looked at the message, checking his phone and frowned at the message. "Z..."

 

**Zero: I can't sleep. Wanna talk?**

 

 **Go to sleep.**  X texted back.  **I'm tired.**

 

**Zero: If you say so...**

 

"You can do this X..." X muttered under his breath, covering his face with both hands. X exhaled, clasping his hands together. "Everyone's counting on you... There has to be another way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "X... has depression?" Signas raised an eyebrow, looking back at Lifesaver.
> 
> "You didn't know?" Lifesaver was also amazed. "So are you telling me he's not taking his meds?"
> 
> "No. He is...?" Signas looked at the screen where X continued doing paperwork at 2 AM in the morning. Signas then looked back at the medical history of X. 'What happened to X's medical history from the fifth war downwards?'
> 
> "But he hasn't shown any symptoms for as long as I can remember. Are you sure it isn't Zero or Axl?" Signas heard Lifesaver sigh.
> 
> "Axl obtained Dysthymia after the Red Alert Incident and it's already been fixed before the Jakob incident. The only problem left is his Antisocial personality disorder." Lifesaver looked at the screen as well. "Zero... He has an array of psychological issues and he's using X as an anchor."
> 
> "And don't get me started with his medical history unless you'll let me have him isolated." Lifesaver warned and Signas didn't utter a word. Lifesaver rested his back onto the chair, "X is a sly one. He's the type of patient I despise."
> 
> "I thought you hated patients like Zero?" Signas retorted. Lifesaver tapped his clipboard onto the desk.
> 
> "I was referring to patients who hide their symptoms." Lifesaver clarified. "X... He's a genius when it comes to hiding external and internal issues."
> 
> "Then we wait for him to confess." Signas didn't think Lifesaver could do the stink eye. "What? X is a jack of all trade. The people need him."
> 
> "The more we need to help him. Don't you see the issue?" Lifesaver waved his clipboard. "What sort of person can handle all that responsibility for more than 25 years without breaking down?"
> 
> "X might have broken down on Zero." Signas offered a possibility. Lifesaver shook his head, "Negative. The last time Zero saw X broke down was after the Repliforce incident."
> 
> "...Gundamit!" Signas picked X's file and placed it back to the problem list. "Just when I thought I didn't have anything to worry about on X."
> 
> "Signas!" Lifesaver groaned.


	7. [Hunter!Zero & Navi!Pallette] None of Your Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallette never got the hint Zero dislikes talking about anything in regards to Love, more specifically his Love Life.
> 
> Also, Zero didn't think his inaction would cause X to dislike him. (See end notes.)

" _So you like nice girls with a clumsy attitude?_ " Pallette wanted to confirm.

 

"It's none of your business." Zero is this close to heading back to base and thrusting his Z-saber down the navigator's throat-

"He does." X agreed, breaking his thoughts as the blue android booped the crimson hunter's cheek. Zero glared back at X, feeling betrayed. Sad how he couldn't stay angry when X gave him a sheepish smile.

" _Is he bi?_ " Pallette must be feeling smug X is in her side, pestering Zero's history further. " _And how long did it take for him to get over I-_ "

 

"For the first question, I don't think that matters. Why would gender and sex affect a relationship when reploids aren't capable of natural reproduction? Second question. I am unsure..." X tilted his head, indifferent with the discussion. However, X noticed his best friend clenching the saber hilt too tightly. "You okay Z?"

"Hn." Zero nodded, not trusting his voice. Axl squinted at the blonde, noticing something he never noticed before.

"?" X made a face, most likely biting his inner cheek but lets the crimson hunter's lie slide. Walking forward, the azure hunter looked over his shoulder to see his two teammates side by side. "Let's start the mission?"

"Agreed." Zero's been with Pallette for only six hours and he's already thinking of methods on hiding her deceased body. Pallette simply won't stop talking about unimportant topics.

 

[Silencing the reploid would strengthen her warped understanding, but maintaining silence would make her believe her erroneous statements are correct. Damned both ways.]

 

" _So who made the first move X?_ " Apparently, Pallette's only tolerable when she's interrogating another unfortunate reploid or during missions.

"Not Zero." X confirmed after he finished talking with the authorities.

"Hey Pallette. Do you have to keep blabbing about love?" Axl complained, walking beside Zero as the authority opened the area towards the mine's entrance. "No offense but none of us give a damn. Heck. Zero's eyes turned crimson for a second when you talked about you-know-who."

" _Crimson?_ " Alia repeated and Zero looked at Axl for confirmation. Axl shrugged, "Y-yeah. You know how angry people just see red? Maybe your creator wanted us to know when to buzz off?"

"The only time Zero showed red eyes was when..." X covered his mouth, furrowing his brows in concentration. X shook his head, walking beside the duo. "Never mind. Layer, what's the status?"

 

" _A-ah. Yes. This is a rescue mission with twelve human miners trapped and separated due to the sudden maverick attack._ " Layer reported. " _Five are reported injured while two  have last reported ten minutes ago._ "

 

"Axl and I will save the humans." X looked towards Zero, "you handle the maverick in the core room."

"Aw! I want to kick some maverick butt." Axl pushed X lightly but X shook his head, "Once Zero terminates the maverick, he'll need to reactivate ten generators so the other miners capable of moving can utilize the elevator."

"Activating generators isn't that hard." Axl twirled his guns. Alia added another detail to make Zero's job sound twice as hard. " _All ten generators must be activated with a one minute time limit and the robots guarding the areas have gone rogue. You have three tries to activate all ten until the defected security team gets dispatched._ "

" _What is wrong with this company, only a superhuman can do that?_ " Pallette sounded surprised. Layer supplied the other method, " _They usually situate ten people in each generator and activate it simultaneously. Also, the company seems to have a no reploid policy._ "

 

"The report mentioned the maverick having three accomplices." X frowned, looking at the swinging light bulb above them. "Axl. Take the right and stop the drills. They're working unsupervised. I'll take the left. Oh and Zero. Don't wreck the maverick beyond recognition all right?"

"I'll try." Zero promised and X looked at him with pursed lips. Zero turned away, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you." X said before he dashed forward.

 

As soon as the operation begun, Pallette spoke out once more. " _Are you virgi-?_ "

 

*Click.

 

"Much better." Zero muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

"I refuse to participate." X declared, crossing his arms towards the administrators. The humans were shocked, never thinking X to be the one to avoid the exercise.

 

"What's wrong X? It's only a game." Layer reasoned out, already thinking on what to say.

"I dunno..." Axl puffed his one cheek, "X must've realized he sucks at lying."

"X can't be that bad, right guys?" Pallette looked at Zero and Alia, only to see the blondes snickering under their breaths. Pallette slouched her back, "Not helpful."

 

"I'm s-sorry." Alia raised one hand as she calmed herself, "I-it's just that... X, Zero and I played this before a-and he sucked so badly..."

"He never seemed to understand  **Three truths and a Lie**  concept at all." Zero smirked and X looked away, peeved.

"How about this?" The male coordinator thought, "We'll divide the group and take you and your team to a different room. That way, you won't get embarrassed."

 

"Hmm..." X looked over towards Layer and looked back, "Can I be teamed up with Axl and Pallette?"

"Come on X. I promise not to laugh at your quirky hobbies anymore." Zero vowed but X refused to look at him. X answered back, "There's no point in playing a game with you if I know I'll lose."

"He has a point there..." Alia told the two young reploids. "In our last game of Three Truths and a Lie, Zero knew which one was the fake immediately. While X, on the other hand, couldn't tell the difference between Zero's truths."

"But by doing this, X is technically defaulting out of the game..." Layer noticed, "What would be his point of wanting a separate game when he can't get the prize?"

 

"As long as they're compliant." The female scientist chirped, looking at X. "And yes, you and your friends will be disqualified from the prize. Said prize being an all expense paid trip to an Underwater Hotel~!"

 

"Wow." Axl said in a flat voice. "Not sure what I want to see there... Are there Sharks or Manta Rays?"

"Pretty unique for a prize." Alia blinked, "And it's a couple thing. Again."

"Tell you what X.." Zero  tried to compromise, "I promise not to laugh and help you win if you just play the game with us."

 

"Are you two okay with it?" X looked towards Axl and Pallette. Axl looked back at Zero and Alia before shaking his head, "Sorry X. I wanna know some juicy secrets."

"It's fine. I understand. How about you Pallette?" X is starting to make Zero upset. Zero frowned, "X. Can you stop being a killjoy and just play along?"

"..." Pallette looked at X's eyes and agreed with a smile. "Sure X. I'd love to play with you."

 

 "Ehh?" Alia looked at Pallette, shocked. Layer was equally confused, "Pallette? Are you sure about this? I mean. This could help you with your err... Club activities."

"..." Zero crossed his arms, glaring at X. Much to his displeasure, X continued to avoid him.

"It's ok." Pallette walked towards X, giving a cheeky smile. "At least if X says something important, I'm the only one who knows it."

 

"Sneaky." Axl can't deny that possibility.

"See you tomorrow guys." X bid goodbye.

"Wait X." Zero followed X, only to have the door slammed in front of him. With the entire group confused with the sudden tension, Pallette asked Zero what everyone else was thinking in the back of their minds. "What did you do to X?"

 

"How should I know? You've been with me for this whole time." Zero turned away from the door, looking into his memory bank.

"Maybe-" Pallette opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything. "Never mind. Have fun guys."

When Pallette exited the room, Alia looked at the door. "X must've heard something about him and Zero again."

 

"Let the game start!" The female scientist interrupted their conversation, smiling eerily for no reason.

Zero couldn't focus on the game, still wondering what he did to make his friend hate him? (X isn't the type to harbor hate so what was this?  ~~Contempt?~~ ) In spite of having a close match with Axl, Zero won. He initially wanted to bring X along  _since X would be the type to enjoy it_ , but the guy disqualified himself so he invited Alia.

[Zero wondered why Layer was pouting. Alia did say she wanted to check the artificial life there...]

* * *

 

"What took you?" Zero heard the door open, still reading the reports of his units on the table.

"X and I went to the library." Pallette told him, heading to the couch and flopping on it. Zero looked up from his papers and asked, " It took you guys that long to research? You could've used the net."

"That library is one of X's favorite hanging place." Pallette didn't notice Zero's confused expression, too tired from the journey. "That library's abandoned though... Purple flowers are growing there."

"Where is that?" Zero never heard of a library like that. Pallette raised her head, looking at Zero with sleepy eyes. "X said if anyone asked, I tell them it's  **none of your business**. I guess X learned that from you."

 

"Is X okay?" Zero's eyes wandered towards his phone, staring at his unread messages.

"He's fine I guess..." Pallette struggled to sit upright, yawning. "Aren't going to sleep?"

"I have some matters to attend to." Zero looked back at the reports. Hopefully, decreasing the workload would lighten X's mood. "So... What was X doing before you left?"

"Sorting legal stuff. Why don't you attend the invitations Signas gave you?" Pallette curled under the blanket.

"I have better things to do." Zero looked at the pile of letters. "Why do you ask? Did X talk about that?"

"Nah~ I'm just curious." Pallette closed her eyes, relaying X's message. "Before I forget, X told me to tell you to stop texting in the wee hours."

 

"..." Zero didn't respond. Pallette smiled, "You like asking about X, don't you?"

"He's my best friend." Zero turned his armchair to the side as Pallette laughed. 'Cheeky operator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "I believe he has what we call the extreme end of philophobia sir." The medical assistant of Lifesaver stated, watching the camera records as Signas fixed his files. "This explains why he refused to take the invitations with romantic atmosphere such as balls, gardens, parks or hotels."  
> "That can't be right. I'm sure I've seen him enter those areas before..." Signas muttered under his breath, 'If Zero continues to refuse, we won't be able to get the support from those god forsaken companies!'
> 
> "Sir?" The assistant looked up from his clipboard.  
> "Excuse me..." Signas coughed, "This is not the reason why I brought you here."  
> "Yes. Of course sir." The assistant held a ball pen ready to write any necessary command.  
> "Under no circumstances must you tell Lifesaver." Signas ordered. Staring in earnest eyes, the Commander whispered. "You must find activities that will enable Zero to overcome this phobia."
> 
> "..." The assistant gave him a poker face. Signas continued, "Once you're done with the research, I will integrate it into the schedule."  
> "Sir?" The assistant looked disappointed, "May I ask why such a bizarre request?"  
> "A lot of the CEO heirs request for Zero's audience." Signas face palmed, "Much to X and my disappointment."
> 
> "But sir!" The assistant checked Zero's activity logs. "It seems Commander Zero will go wherever Commander X goes."  
> "X doesn't have time to participate in these events." Signas watched the assistant nod in understanding. 'Good I don't have to explain how X stormed out of the room after hearing this.'
> 
> "I see. Don't worry sir. I will discuss this with my team and will submit our findings by tomorrow morning." The assistant bowed and walked away. Signas watched Zero exit his room and head straight to the Training Simulation Room.
> 
> "Not again..." Signas sighed.


	8. [Hunter!Axl & Navi!Alia] It'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alia isn't amused and Axl already decided the egg will have a mustache.

"You woke us up... For an egg." Alia stated as slowly as she could, staring at the three eggs on the table.

"Cheer up Al." Axl nudged Alia's shoulder, already wide awake. "At least it's only for today."

"Are you kidding with me?" Zero glared at the chirpy female scientist, grabbing hold of the egg and showing it to the female. "You expect us to find time and take care of this **thing**?"

"I want to place a ribbon on our egg Zero!" Pallette cheered and Zero also gave a pointed look at the navigator.

"Why would you place a ribbon on **this**?" Zero argued, returning the egg on the cushion and walking away. "That's it. I'm going back to bed."

 

*Swwwsssh

 

"Z's cranky." Axl remarked, looking at the last pair entering the room. "What took you guys?"

"Paperwork. What's going on?" Layer inquired, walking with X behind her.

"We're going to take care of an egg." Zero scoffed but his mood didn't last very long.

 

*Bang!

 

[For some strange reason, the door closed before X could enter.]

"Malfunctioning door." Axl declared and pulled out a black marker as everyone looked, plotting to draw on his egg. "You will be glorious."

"You okay X?" Layer looked over her shoulder as the door opened once more.

"Yeah." X was covering his face as he entered, muttering under his breath. "Peachy."

"I'll tell the technician-" Zero was about to exited, but paused as soon as he bumped X's shoulder.

"Wait." Catching a glimpse of his friend's expression, Zero grabbed onto X's wrist.

"What is it?" X asked, looking down. Zero raised X's wrist high, stepping closer just so X would look at him. Sapphire stared at neutral Royal green orbs, Zero observed. "You don't look so good."

"I didn't have enough sleep." X looked away, but Zero bowed his head while raising the hand higher.

 

"X..." Zero grabbed X's shoulder.

 

'Zero's using that concerned tone again.' Alia thought, wondering what the swordsman saw.

'Does Zero know know to dance?' Axl asked to himself, watching the two hunters on the doorway.

"..." X took a deep breath. Raising his head, X showed a bright smile and asked his best friend. "Yes Zero?"

"You want to talk?" Zero frowned, slowly letting go of the reploid's wrist. X shook his head, taking a step back and having the hand on his shoulder removed. "Sorry. I have a mission after this."

"Then we'll talk now." Zero took a step back, changing his goal. X laughed.

"Come on Z. Someone needs to tell the technician about the door." X walked backwards and Axl understood the reason very well. Apparently, Zero would not hesitate to hack his fellow hunter if something's wrong with them. Axl has already experienced it and the invasion only gave him a temporary sense of paranoia.

"It'll only take **three minutes**." Zero watched X keep his distance. X, on the other hand, requires a physical connection. If Axl's guess is right, Zero would most likely aim to  connect to X's primary ports which is: the back of the neck, ears, mouth, somewhere in the pelvic region and right buster arm. [X is also very ticklish and expressive, something Axl uses to keep Zero distracted sometimes.]

 

"There's nothing to talk about.." X turned slightly, reached for Layer's shoulder. X asked, opting to change the subject. "You want to decorate the egg together Layer?"

"But that's so unprofessional-?!" Layer blushed as X pulled her in front, pushing her face to face towards Zero. X was quick to propel himself backward, letting go and walking towards Alia and Axl.

"!" Zero's eyes widened, immediately raising his hands and holding Layer by the shoulders before any controversial event occurred. [Pallette internally cried in sorrow.]

"?!" Centimeters apart, Zero lightly pushed Layer away ~~to squint at X~~ as Layer froze at the sudden proximity. Zero's back to anger, "Really?"

"I slipped." X didn't even look at Zero, but Alia and Axl can see X smiling with his eyes closed.

"I'm a witness to that." Axl slung his arm around X's shoulder, willing to be an accomplice. Also, the posture where their bodies are facing two different directions means Axl 'will cover X's back' which X appreciates a lot. "Stop worrying Zero. X will be _fine_."

"..." Zero seemed to hesitate, but decided to walk out.

 

*Swwsssshhh

 

"Axl." Alia shook her head, holding their egg.

"That's me~" Axl replied as he lowered his arm down to the reploid's waist, hugging X from the side. Persuading X to face him, Axl looked up at blank eyes and asked. "What do you want?"

"An explanation why you drew a mustache on our egg!" Alia answered but Axl continued staring at the indifferent reploid.

"Why did you draw a mustache on an egg?" X asked, tone so tender and curious that anyone would've believed it. _Unfortunate how Axl was used to deceit._

"If Z's egg is a girl, might as well make ours a guy." Axl squeezed X lightly before letting go. Instead of smiling, X pursed his lips.

"I don't need Zero to take care of Tapioca." Pallette stared at her egg with a green ribbon.

 

"Pft. Tapioca..." Axl took a step back and got a glimpse of Palette hugging her egg. Pretending everything's fine, Axl asked Alia. "You can name it X if ya want?"

"I am not calling it X." Alia looked at X for any feedback. X covered his mouth, expression undecipherable.

"Do you want a helmet for that?" X wondered and Alia sighed, "I think your helmet would be too big for an egg."

"You can place cushions in it." Layer offered and Alia smiled at the purple-haired navigator. "Nice offer but I'm still not calling it X."

"You'd take care of it more if it's called X." Pallette watch Alia stare at her and Layer. Alia asked, "Am I missing something here?"

"Nyet." Axl waved his hand, putting one hand on his hips. X blinked, staring at Axl in fascination.

 

"Now that that's over, go back to work guys." The human wearing a suit explained, looking at the eccentric scientist. "Submit your egg at the end of the day."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alia stared at her mustache egg. Axl cheered her up, "It'll be fine. You're motherly enough to handle the egg."

"I am not a mother." Alia warned Axl. Axl raised his hands, laughing softly. "I didn't say that exactly..."

"Don't worry Alia. I'm sure you'll be the winner for this contest." X butts in, giving that winning smile that caused the blonde navigator to go weak on the knees.

"Aiyyyeeee~" Pallette grinned, recording the moment.

"Don't ruin the moment." Layer hits Pallette, shaking her head.

"But it's so sweet~" Pallette whined and Alia shouted at her friends, embarrassed. "GUYS!"

 

"Zero's gonna stalk you down bro." Axl told X off. "In fact, he's probably waiting for you right now. I should hand you to him."

"No you wouldn't..." X crossed his arms. Axl made a bet, "If you faint before you exit the door, I'm bringing you to him and you owe me pizza."

"Challenge accepted." X looked at the door. Axl laughed, "You only have 1% energy left."

"I can make it." X vowed, dashing towards the door. Already out of the door, X proceeded to fall towards the ground.

 

*Thud!

 

"You aren't fully out, bub." Axl raised his eyebrow, watching the door unable to close due to X's right boot.

"X?!" The three other navigators shouted and rushed towards X's direction.

"I wonder what's worse: Lifesaver or Zero?" Axl contemplated, observing the navigators checking the reploid's condition.

"Lifesaver." Axl confirmed, running towards them and picking X up bridle style. Axl looked at Alia, grinning. "Take care of the eggs for us!"

"Wha-?" Alia's eyes widened as Axl ran off with the unconscious blue bomber.

"Thanks in advance!" Axl rushed out, turning to the right and rushing forward to the med bay...

 

...Only to see the devil. "Move Z!"

"Nope." Zero seemed to know why Axl's rushing and did a douche move by kicking a set of coincidental pipes lying on the floor.

"You basssss-!" Axl yelped, tripping from the tenth pole and losing his grip on X. Zero caught X and Axl squinted at the kidnapper, yelling. "X needs medical attention Z!"

"He needs a recharge." Zero held the body close. Axl threw a pole, half-confessing. "I can't be the only one taking psychological treatment! X ne-"

"X doesn't **need** it." Zero's eyes turned crimson and Axl actually felt his core stop working for a second there.

"..." Zero stopped, eyes back to blue when X stirred in his arms. Zero looked back at Axl, "Understood?"

"Y-yeah..." Axl nodded, later frowning when Zero walked away. "...not."

 

* * *

 

 "Is the egg fine?" Axl asked, finishing his patrol five minutes ago. The brunet halted, staring at Alia holding X's helmet with the egg covered with blankets. "Wow. I didn't think X would give you one."

"O-oh... I didn't see you there. Sorry." Alia was even cradling the thing like a mom. Axl sat down beside her on the couch, pulling out a console. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Alia leaned on the couch, placing the helmet on her lap.

"Maternal instincts in reploids." Axl started his game. "We don't have a means to reproduce so what is the point of having the program? Maybe the humans have a mom kink?"

"Axl. There's also paternal instincts." Alia added and Axl stuck his tongue out. "Yeah. Zero does that to X and he says it's a habit of a leader."

 

"No. Zero's overprotective since he's worried he'll lose his best friend. X does that too sometimes..." Alia looked down at their egg, "So how are you with Pallette?"

"We're fine." Axl's game character wanders around, searching for that God forsaken key to exit the fifth level.

"Fine how?" Alia tapped her fingers onto the edges of the azure helmet.

"We argue less." Axl recalled Pallette's amazed expression when he made a deck of cards vanish and appear under her supposed empty teapot. "Tolerable."

"Feeling anything?" Alia watched Axl pause his game, turning his head. Axl frowned, "Nothing... What is this, Twenty questions?"

 

"I'm curious." Alia smiled and Axl squinted at the blonde navigator. "What are you, my mom? There's nothing going between us Alia."

"I didn't say anything about that~" Alia grinned and Axl groaned.

"Whatever." Axl went back to his game. Alia asked, "Is it me or is Pallette hanging out with X more?"

"Actually...Yeah. Those two are starting to hang out." Axl slightly moved to the side as if he was really in his game. "I think it's because of yesterday? Not sure."

"Didn't she say anything to you?" Alia leaned on the couch, closing her eyes. Axl darted his eyes at his temporary partner and looked back. "Nothing."

 

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine." Axl finished the race, getting points to upgrade his car. "Have faith in X."

"Yeah..." Alia pouted, hugging the helmet. She looked at Axl, "Do you have faith in X?"

"No choice actually." Axl smiled, remembering the first time he and X met. "He's a tough reploid to please, always asking for the impossible. He's set a standard I gotta work with. Funny and challenging."

"You mean to balance saving lives and defeating mavericks?" Alia frowned and Axl nodded, "Yep. The last rules of the Maverick Hunters were easier. Less requirements and protocols when something dies."

"Someone." Alia corrects and Axl rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Sorry for my grammar."

 

"You don't care about humans." Alia understood why. Axl did come from the underground.

"Red Alert handled crime differently... but I'm learning to like? Nah. Care for them." Axl laid on the couch, closing his eyes. "Zero took a year and that's because he doesn't know how gross and petty humans are."

"Axl." Alia gave the gunslinger a hug. Axl opened his eyes, looking at Alia weirdly.

"Uhh... Why are you hugging me?"

"You need it." Alia made sure the helmet was in between her legs so the egg won't fall off.

"Heh... Whatever." Axl looked back at his console, thinking. 'I don't get her.'

 

* * *

 

"How's your sleep?" Axl joked as soon as they entered the meeting room. Alia was hugging their egg, seeing Layer reading books together with X and Pallette listening to music.

"You traitor." X looked up as he unplugged the earplugs, frowning at the gunslinger. Alia noticed Layer blushing and immediately understood why.

"What type of book are you reading Layer?" Alia teased, seeing Zero lean on Layer's shoulder and read the purple navigator's book.

"X-x suggested it." Layer doesn't seem like she can focus with Zero so close to her. X looked at Layer and then the book, "Art of War."

"That's brutal." Axl said, surprised the shy navigator would read such a thing. "Or is that only a facade?"

"X wanted her to learn in case HQ gets understaffed." Pallette supplied, smiling as her plan was coming to action.

"I asked Zero to help her in case she can't understand any of the terms." X also smiled.

 

"Why?" Alia placed the helmet down, sighing at her fellow navigator and hunter.

"It has to be done." X closed his eyes while Palette raised a thumbs-up. "For the ship!"

"I'm starting to not regret joining the club for some odd reason." Axl likes crazy, placing their egg on the case. "Where's your egg by the way?"

"Unfortunate how our egg got used as an ingredient..." X bit his lower lip, "Layer even named it One."

"You cooked it?" Axl then stared at Palette and Zero's egg. 'Ah. It cracked. Hahahaha! We won?! That's so weird.'

"... It was so close to the counter." X sounded guilty. Pallette shrugged, "I kinda tripped and it broke?"

"..." Both Axl and Alia stared at the duo. Alia stated, "X. I expected more from you."

 

"Eh?" X tilted his head, confused. Alia began, "I was thinking you'll influence Pallette. Not the other way around."

"Hey! I am pretty charismatic!" Pallette crossed her arms, suddenly changing the topic. "Oh well. I guess you two won. Congrats!"

"What's the prize again?" Axl looked around for the human administrators.

"You two get to go to the Amusement park." Zero finally answered. Both Axl and Alia frowned.

"I don't want to go with her. She treats me like a kid." Axl frowned and Alia looked at X, "Surely we can join another person?"

"I think you can add a plus one." X offered a suggestion, watching Pallette scroll down his list of music.

"Do you... want to come?" Alia offered and Axl tried to hold back his snicker.

"Do you want me to come?" X asked and Alia turned a bit red.

 

"W-well. If you have time then I hope it doesn't bother you?" Alia looked away.

"?" Axl stared at X who blinked at the odd behavior of his navigator.

"I can come but..." And then there was the unholy _but_ word. X sighed, "Zero has to come with us because he's worried for me."

"Oh." Alia stared at Zero who pretended everything was fine.

"Then we might as well bring everyone." Axl cackled at his grand plan. All of them... to the amusement park!

"Ok. I can pay for them-" X gets interrupted by Zero. "I'll pay for it."

"Zero." X frowned.

"It's fine. I rarely use my funds." Zero stared at X, moving away from Layer.

"Fine." X looked away in defeat.

"I'll record the events." Pallette volunteered. Axl covered his face, "You and your hobbies."

 

...

 

"We're here-?!" The cheerful human scientist came in with the other two humans, staring at the lone perfect egg.

"Yeah. We get it. We won." Axl raised his hand as the entire group stood up for the mini-expedition. "We'll be taking our prizes now."

"O-okay! Just tell them your names and it'll be free." The scientist said before Alia walked out of the room. The human manager stared at the scientist, muttering. "It seems the plan is working."

"No. There are still some problems between them." The scientist sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Signas POV]
> 
> "I see..." Signas thought, staring at Axl and Alia sleeping together. "I guess this is fine."
> 
> "Axl having a mother figure sir?" The assistant from last meeting asked.
> 
> "Yes. Alia's teaching Axl to be more mild on his approach to his missions. The reploid needs to fix his priorities at the moment."
> 
> "You mean less gaming?" The assistant wondered how the Commander got used to monologues.
> 
> "Oh heaven's no! If Axl doesn't have any games then he'll start pranking people. I mean a reconsideration of human lives." Signas nodded to himself, "So where are the plans?"
> 
> "Here sir." [A slip of paper was placed on the table.]
> 
> "Perfect." Signas held the paper in the air. "Let this... Be the moment of truth!"
> 
> "Sir? I think you need to go out some time. I think isolation isn't good for you." The assistant suggested as the commander laughed at his soon-to-be victory.


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signas changes the game plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X and Pallette is me trying to pair people in the vicinity.

"Four days straight..." Alia stared at the new schedule. Pallette cheered while Axl sighed. Signas nodded, observing the group. "Yes. I will give you time to decide whether to accept this schedule."

 

"I don't mind." X smiled but Zero nudged his seatmate's shoulder. Zero grumbled, "You're consenting because you get to be with _her_."

"Pallette is a wonderful friend." X confessed but Zero grew more annoyed. Zero added, "Yeah. Don't forget we are not allowed to take team missions and have separate team building exercises."

"We'll be fine Zero." X leaned on Zero's shoulder, melting his best friend's anger with his words. "We've experienced worse."

"Hn." Zero didn't want to agree.

"Come on Z!" X said, giving his friend a hug. "The separation is only until four days. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it..." Zero rest the side of his face onto X's head. X humored the crimson Hunter, giving a squeeze. "Sorry that we're the best in the group. Signas can't delegate this to anyone but us."

 

"Am I one of the best?" Axl nudged X. X frowned, miffed but resigned. "Yes Axl. You're one of the best in the group."

"Yes!" Axl did a fist pump and X puffed his cheek in one side. Zero smirked, "You should give Axl more credit."

"No way." X muttered, "It's bad enough I have a prideful partner. I don't need a cocky Hunter."

"Hm~" Zero pulled X close to his seat with a one man hug, grinning. "I have skills to back it up."

X looked up. "Nope. Still prideful."

 

"Thus, the shipping duo is born." Alia narrated and Layer looked at Pallette, whispering. "What did you do to Zero?"

"I asked about his love life and when he refused, I asked X. Not sure why he'd act cranky." Pallette covered her mouth, mulling over things. "But I think X is used to his stunts. See? Zero's looking better all ready."

"I'm with Zero." Alia remarked. "I wonder what's Signas planning?

 

"I'm planning nothing but for the benefit of the organization." Signas didn't lie. Everything should go in accordance to his plan.

 

"Will you be okay with Layer, Axl?" X asked and Axl scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh.. I don't care."

"Will you be okay with Zero, Alia?" Layer inquired and Alia laughed.

"Don't worry. I navigated these two for quite some time." Alia referred to the blue and red Hunter. "I'm going to be fine."

"Does that mean we can't even talk to each other for four days except our partners?" Hugging his friend, X looked at Signas. Seeing a nod, X blinked. "Oh. So I suppose we'll use messengers and like?"

 

"Yes." Signas nodded and he secretly wondered if anyone in the group is co-dependent on something. Pallette and X have a similar state to Axl and Layer, unaware of each other but that's because Signas has a bad feeling Zero's not going to play along unless it's with someone as stubborn as X. 'Good luck Alia.'

 

"Don't do any Romeo and Juliet on me, Layer. I can't handle that sap." Axl told off, but Layer bashfully looked away.

"I wasn't planning on doing that." Layer said, but Pallette teased. "You want X to help you? I'm sure he has some drives in his room about flirting~"

"W-what?!" Alia looked at X who's already falling asleep (still hugging) with Zero using his phone. Alia called out. "X? Why do you have those things?! D-do you like someone?"

"I bet X searched it coz he felt like it." Axl paused. "Or for missions then he failed and some traumatic stuff happened. Zero's always better at flirting with his looks and bad ass aura."

"Thanks for the praise." Zero mumbled and X lets go, turning to look at Alia. "Come again?"

"The flirting modules under your bed X." Zero sighed, crossing his legs. Pallette looked at Zero, stunned. "How do you know?!"

"Best friend privilege." Zero added. "Also bored."

"I... Don't remember?" X covered his mouth, flustered at the topic. "Curiosity's sake?"

 

"Does that mean you're in love, X?" Layer smiled and X covered his face, shaking his head vehemently.

"Impossible. Can we dismiss the meeting now?" X pleaded. "Before everyone decides to talk about something that never existed."

"X." Zero held X's shoulder. "If you need love tips, come to me at your own risk."

"You piece of scrap." X laughed, "I thought I could trust you!"

"Now that I think about it... Only Alia and Zero has a momentary love life! That's amazing..." Axl stood up. "And also sad. I don't want to be a plant like X!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" X cried, indignant and no longer blushing.

 

"Don't worry. The next activities will help enlighten you on certain aspects you've ignored in your lives." Signas noticed Zero glare at him. "If there are no questions, implementation is in order. Happy hunting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero has a bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Signas' plan, no matter how amazing, won't come to full effectivity. You can't change characters like one two three.


End file.
